Home
by Kinneshi
Summary: A ItaHin oneshot. Hinata's POV. Beaten, broken heart, a part of daily life with the younger Uchiha..until she decides to change it. Rated for language. Please review peoples!


I'll be coming home

She shuffled along slowly, regretfully, thinking sad and desperate thoughts.  
Just to be alone

'It's not like you'll be home anytime soon' she thought bitterly  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care

'You think I don't know about her. Your think that just because I'm the clan failure, I'm stupid. But I'm not, I'm smarter than you'll ever know.'  
I can hardly wait to leave this place

'Because I'll be gone before sunrise and I doubt you'll be home by then..the whore you are'

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied

'I've tried to please you, but I'm not a sex toy and unless you commit to marriage, you can't have me. I keep the house clean, but I can't help if if you're fussy about every goddamn thing I cook. You don't even life a finger or get off you lazy ass anyway.'  
This is not a home

Glassware flying through the air gracefully, before brutally shattering on the violet head of the miserable Hyuga.  
I think I'm better off alone

The only resting time, after you leave for your "mistress' " house to have ll the excitement you need and more. I don't give myself up for a jackass who's so arrogant he doesn't realize his own "girlfriend"...what a joke…is going to leave him.  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here

Cold silences filling the apartment. Blank stares registering nothing. Rejection on of the only emotions.  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone

Tears, a daily sight. Glistening on her pale cheeks marred only by the bruises and cuts, that she works to hid and therefore stays in her room.  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

The fury at her weakness that, unknown to him, had left years ago, shown only by her crystal tears of pain and hope.

By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned

Yes, my habit. It only started after meeting him and rooming together. The thing I regret most in life is you. I'm wasting away before you veiled eyes.  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me

Frustrated by my still apparent slowness, any little thing sets you off, whether a reasonable cause or not.  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case

I try my best, but I am not a slave nor whore. So just leave me already. I won't mind. Truly, I can find a decent man whore is not abusive, mentally, physically, or sexually.

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone

The numerous scars inflicted solely by you. A real man would never beat an innocent victim. Your brother is more humane than you.  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here

You sit in front of the TV, dreaming of another day or night in Temari's room or bed.  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

I carry this dark terrible secret alone in my dark heart and avoid all my friends, though it breaks my already aching heart.

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied

"This food tastes like shit," And you've tasted it before? That had earned her a sharp smack, accompanied by the sound of a whip crack.  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone

You never comfort my woes, especially when you cause them, for a lack a warmth and companionship when you arrive home.  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

Sasuke-

I have two important words. Fuck you. I have left and will be long gone when you receive this. I hope you whore can fulfill you needs better than me.

-H.H.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

----1 year later----

Uchiha-san-

I just thought I would inform you that I am married to a decent man who has more manners than you ever will…and something below. By the way, his name is Uchiha Itachi and we are about to celebrate the birth of our first child.

-Uchiha Hinata

P.S. Tell Temari I said hello and congrats about Shika-kun.

Hope you rot in hell 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke crumpled the letter in anger. So she knew Temari had dumped him. All of Konoha jeered at him, seeing him get what he deserved for being a player, liar, and abuser.


End file.
